Que esto se quede entre nosotros
by veruna.sntn
Summary: SHONEN-AI / LEVIEREN. Eren esta castigado por la obsesión compulsiva del Sargento Levi, quien se deja llevar por la situación en la que el chico se encontraba, sin pensar en algunas consecuencias...


**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo y por lo tanto, este es mi primer one-shot. Se lo dedico a una amiga mía porque hace unos dias cumplió años. Espero que les guste, se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, consejos, etc... :D **

**Este one-shot es un shonen-ai (o yaoi ligero) de LeviEren, quedan advertidos. Si no les gusta pues no lo lean. **

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, su autor original es Hajime Isayama. Solo me gustó haber escrito una historia ficticia a la original, con el uso de sus personajes.

* * *

**"Que esto se quede entre nosotros"**

El pelinegro bufaba cada que el menor suspiraba cansado, harto de tanto trabajo y tanta "suciedad" próxima por eliminar.

Al parecer, el joven, sin darse cuenta al entrar al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento sus pisadas iban siendo marcadas por un camino de lodo y seguidas por la mirada fulminante del pequeño Sargento Levi, quien maldecía a Eren, una y otra vez por destruir aquel ambiente pulcro e impecable que el Sargento se había tomado la molestia en limpiar… otra vez.

-Tsk… ¿Por qué te quejas, soldado? ¿Acaso estás cansado?- Le dijo el sargento al joven en tono de burla.

Eren estaba algo frustrado, no solo tenía que limpiar lo que ya estaba limpio, si no que tenía a Levi observando su trabajo. Si por algún motivo no cumplía con las expectativas del mayor, lo obligaría a repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que esté lo bastante complacido.

-N-No, señor…- Dijo el castaño mientras se quitaba el sudor que corría por su frente con el antebrazo -Solo que… esto es algo tedioso…-

-Tedioso ¿eh?- Frunció el ceño –Eso debiste haber pensado antes de dejar tu marca de lodo por todo el cuartel…. Sigue tallando-

-Ni siquiera fue todo el cuartel…- Susurro, pero el Sargento estaba tan cerca de él como para escuchar el murmullo.

-¿Qué dijiste, Jaeger?- Recargo una de sus piernas en el hombro del chico que se encontraba de cuclillas, y con una mano hizo que el castaño alzara la mirada levantando su barbilla –Retráctate, mocoso.

Los ojos de Eren se quedaron postrados en el rostro del mayor. Observaba la forma en la que lo veía, esa manera tan intimidante como solo él lo podía ver. Por el contrario, el Sargento nunca se había percatado de los enormes y brillantes ojos dorados del menor, menos con esa apariencia ruborizada por el cansancio y trabajo forzado, que era muy notable y hacía juego con el resplandor del sol que se atravesaba por la ventana de la sala.

Eren hizo un quejido de disgusto, al parecer estaba muy incómodo mientras Levi, sin darse cuenta, se había quedado más tiempo recargado en el hombro del menor de lo que había pensado. El Sargento retiro su pierna de aquella postura sin dejar de ver a Eren a los ojos. Parpadeo más de dos veces al darse cuenta que estaba algo distraído, profundizando con aquellos ojos claros a los que nunca había prestado tanta atención… desde ese momento que admiró lo hermosos que eran.

-¿Sargento? –Preguntó Eren confundido por el estado en el que su superior se encontraba. Levi chasqueo la lengua como si nada "interesante" hubiese pasado, se dio la vuelta y movió la mano para no darle importancia.

Unos minutos después, Eren se puso de pie algo orgulloso de que el mayor no le háyase reclamado por aquella mancha microscópica que había olvidado tallar. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio pensando así que podría retirarse de una vez. Pero el Sargento, se opuso a las acciones del menor mientras Eren hacía una mueca involuntaria, estaba agotado.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Jaeger? No has terminado de limpiar esta habitación- Dijo observando al menor mientras curveaba una de sus cejas- Te hace falta sacudir. Es mejor que vayamos por los plumeros para terminar.- Agrego con pereza. Se reincorporo en su mismo lugar y estiro un poco los músculos "pensando lo cansado" que era examinar que el área quédese limpia.

Eren quedo un poco confundido, acaso… él había dicho _¿"vayamos"?_ El castaño sin entender muy bien lo que el Sargento quería decir, tomo la cubeta y coloco dentro de ella aquel cepillo que había usado hace unos momentos para así, llevarla consigo y devolverla a su respectivo lugar "El armario de los artículos de limpieza".

Decidió no tomar importancia al comentario anterior pero por alguna razón no dejaba de escuchar aquella frase en su cabeza, una y otra vez, distrayéndolo. Eren, repentinamente giró la mirada para observar a su superior y se sorprendió de que este se encontrara muy cerca de él, sin ningún motivo. Sin darse cuenta sintió como la sangre le subía dejando un ligero pero llamativo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El menor intentó controlarse, al parecer, instantáneamente comenzó a temblar desde las rodillas hasta su propia espina dorsal. No entendía porque estaba tan nervioso así que intento disimular.

Levi le daba la espalda, este quería que Eren le siguiese el paso hasta estar muy cerca del armario donde se encontraban los plumeros. El Sargento empezó a caminar esperando que Eren lo siguiera por detrás y así fue hasta que Levi se hartó de escuchar aquel escándalo que el castaño (mientras temblaba) hacía con la cubeta llena de cosas al caminar.

El joven se detuvo de golpe al ver que de pronto el Sargento se inmovilizo, chocando contra su espalda y dejando caer los artículos que llevaba en las manos. Presurosamente, Eren se dispuso a recoger lo que había caído lo más rápido posible, ignorando al mayor. Levi por otra parte, de cuclillas junto con Eren, lo empezó a ayudar. Sin ningún disturbio, el pelinegro, chasqueando la lengua, término con aquel silencio incomodo que los agobiaba, dejo las cosas a un lado y tomando a Eren desprevenido. Lo besó.

El menor tenía un mar de pensamientos en aquel momento. Acaso ¿el Sargento… lo había besado? Corrección, el Sargento LO ESTABA BESANDO… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué significa…? Sin terminar aquella pregunta, no se percató, olvido aquella intriga y se dejó llevar por el beso.

Definitivamente no era cualquier beso. Eren no podía describir lo que sentía al rozar sus labios con los de Levi… esos dulces, suaves y cálidos labios que se hacían presente en los suyos con tanta delicadeza, expresando esa satisfacción incomprensible cerrando sus ojos sin dudar un segundo sobre aquella acción y tomando al mayor de la nuca, haciendo que este volviese el beso aún más largo y apasionado. Levi se abalanzo cuidadosamente sobre Eren, acorralándolo contra sus brazos mientras el menor lo sostenía del cuello y con la otra mano se recargaba contra el suelo para no perder el equilibrio. Eren seguía sin entender la razón… ¿Por qué ninguno se detenía? ¿Acaso era algo normal que el Sargento Levi, lo besará de la nada? ¿Sin motivo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué continuaba? ¿Acaso,… le gustaba esa sensación, de sentir los labios del mayor? Sí, por supuesto ¡claro que le gustaba! tanto que de pronto sintió la cara tan caliente por sus pensamientos, que comenzó a sudar frío, con más fuerza cerró los ojos para poder contenerse… había olvidado respirar. El pelinegro, para regresar al castaño "a su estado normal", sin preguntar, le deposito una mordida en el labio inferior, haciendo que el joven castaño dejara salir un pequeño quejido junto con un intenso choque eléctrico nervioso por la espalda, acto seguido, Levi le acarició la mejilla con sumo cuidado, al notar la respuesta del menor a lo ya sucedido.

No quería que ese "inocente beso" terminase así, claro que Eren no se quedó atrás. Decidido, le devolvió la mordida a su superior, pero esta era menos agresiva que la anterior. El castaño soltó una pequeña risita risueña deteniendo (satisfecho) aquel tierno roce de labios que termino con un pequeño toque de afecto.

- _¿Así que Eren dio por concluido el beso, eh...?- _No, esto no se acabará así. Pensó Levi al sentir al joven separarse milímetros de él. El Sargento no se iba a dar por vencido, no iba a permitir que eso terminara de esa forma… quería seguir besándolo… El mayor se detuvo para observar a Eren, al tímido y nervioso chico que se encontraba acorralado contra su cuerpo, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, tenía que continuar besando al menor. Era ahora o nunca.

Levi se preparó para volver a los labios de Eren, se acercó aún más y al rozar sus labios, sin ningún tipo de objeción por parte del menor, por unos instantes se besaron de nuevo. _Joder, ¿por qué ahora?_

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe dando un ligero brinco haciendo que el mayor se retirara. El Sargento bajo la cabeza hablando en voz baja cosas casi inaudibles, cosas que Eren reconoció (con lo poco que escuchaba) como insultos y maldiciones, por si acaso, plegarias. Todo estaba hecho un desastre, pero eso no era lo que tenía al mayor tan inquieto. Habían escuchado la puerta azotarse más de dos veces, por lo que supusieron que eran los subordinados del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, tal vez, acompañados de "La loca" Hanji Zoe.

-Mierda… -Levi giró el cuello repentinamente, tomó a Eren de las manos poniéndose de pie lo más rápido posible jalando al menor para que este hiciera lo mismo que había hecho. Tenían que esconderse. Sus compañeros no podían verlos de esa manera, menos podían ver al Homicida y mejor soldado de la humanidad "seduciendo" al titán capturado por los humanos, la víctima o probable amenaza a la existencia humana.

El menor intentaba seguir el paso. Levi fue demasiado veloz al recoger lo que se había caído, demasiado para haber tomado a Eren y salir huyendo lo más pronto posible de aquella escena poco usual para los ojos de sus subordinados. -_Vamos… Vamos… tiene que estar por aquí- _Pensó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño antes de caer frustrado. Había pasos de más, se escuchaban cerca, lejos, casi sobre y algunas veces juntos, que lógicamente no eran sólo los de Eren y mucho menos de Levi.

Con una expresión casi indescriptible que Eren sintió por tener el contacto con la mano del mayor, ahí estaba, casi por obra de magia se encontraba frente a ellos "El armario de artículos de limpieza". Así, Levi, liberando un suspiro de alegría, abrió la puerta, lanzó a Eren dentro junto con los materiales que cargaban hace un momento y personalmente se encargó de entrar y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

-S-Se escucha bastante cerca, S-Señor…- El pelinegro sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera una, cubrió la boca de Eren con una de sus manos para que este guardase silencio.

-Mocoso de mierda…- le susurro al chico para que este escuchase - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso te gusta seducir a la gente? ¿Te gusta lucir tan sensual mientras limpias forzadamente bajo mi supervisión, frente a mí?

El castaño frunció el ceño… pero al parecer no estaba del todo furioso, más bien su rostro hacia un puchero mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba hablar, cosa que sucedió en vano por la mano ajena que no lo dejaba decir ni pío. Por un momento, el joven se dio cuenta del berrinche que había hecho y que no fue ni de la más mínima importancia para el Sargento. El chico solo le observaba recargarse contra la puerta para poder escuchar los pasos fuera del armario y si es posible, las voces de las personas que tal vez los estaban buscando.

-¿Dónde se metieron esos dos? ¿No se supone que estarían listos para la junta de hoy en la tarde? ¿Petra, no los has visto? O ¿también tú los estas buscando?- Dijo la pelirroja algo extrañada.

_-MIERDA, ES ZOE- _Pensó el pelinegro sorprendido haciendo un movimiento extraño mientras golpeaba a Eren con la cabeza en la barbilla. El espacio del armario no era tan pequeño, más bien entraban cuando máximo cuatro personas, ni que decir del estado del lugar, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y acomodado literalmente en orden alfabético, claro está que era el sitio que Levi más apreciaba en la vida y dedicaba tanto tiempo en ordenar.

Por otro lado, Eren dio unos pasos hacia atrás por el golpe en la barbilla que el mayor le había dado por aquella sorpresa, chocando así contra algunos limpiadores que se encontraban en un estante. –Idiota, haces mucho ruido. Silencio, carajo.- Le dijo a Eren en voz baja mientras se protegía la cabeza y miraba al chico de una forma amenazante. –Si desacomodas algo más estarás muerto, Jaeger.- Y se encargó de apoyar su mano contra la boca del menor con más fuerza.

-Tsk… mocoso insolente- Frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo en el estómago a su acompañante. Eren le había mordido la mano para que el Sargento dejara de hacer fuerza contra su rostro y así poder liberarse de tan molesto tapa bocas, pero no se había salvado de aquel golpe en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder y tirar un par de instrumentos de limpieza que pudo identificar como los plumeros para sacudir.

–Rayos, ¿Cómo es posible que hagas tanto escándalo? Cuando salgamos de esta, te pondré a ordenar todo tal y como estaba antes…- Le susurro a Eren que se encontraba recogiendo los plumeros y se recargo contra la puerta una vez más para escuchar.

Hanji observaba por todos lados buscando y prestando atención. Al parecer escucho unos cuantos ruidos provenientes del armario a unos cuantos pasos de ella y se encontraba algo dudosa. ¿Será que son ellos? ¿Qué hacen esos dos ahí? En aquel pequeño… pero… privado armario… Una idea atravesó como pirotecnia y exploto en la mente de la mayor Hanji. Tenía que confirmar lo que sucedía así que se las ingenio como sea para poder estar segura de lo que pasaba y si es así, saber porque esos dos se escondían en un armario.

-¡Petra!- Escuchaba el pelinegro por detrás de la puerta -¿Segura que no están afuera? ¿Qué tal si están entrenando o fueron a alimentar a los caballos? ¿Le preguntaste a Erd, hace unos momentos? ¿No sabes si ya se fueron?... –El menor y el sargento se apoyaron contra la puerta para poder escuchar con más claridad y dedujeron que ella se había retirado, porque los pasos de la Sargento Hanji se alejaban del aquel sitio cerca del armario.

-Sargento… creó que se ha ido- Le dijo Eren mientras este se acercaba al mayor.

-Sí, eso creo. Toma los plumeros y vámonos antes de que algo más ocurra.

Levi abrió la puerta cautelosamente y observaba por ambos lados, no había nadie a los alrededores por lo que él pudo notar. Salió junto con Eren un poco nervioso, le arrebato uno de los plumeros que el castaño llevaba consigo, alzo la mirada y se dispuso a hablar.

-Estas castigado.

-¡¿Qué?!- El joven subió un poco la voz, se mostraba alterado por tan repentinos cambios y etapas en el Sargento.

-Dije, que estas castigado.- Tomó a Eren de la cabeza como una mascota y se acercó a él.- Idiota, más te vale limpiar bien para la próxima y por cierto, **que esto se quede entre nosotros**.

-D-De acuerdo…- Dijo el castaño sonrojándose, Levi estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en su cuello. Como un sello a una promesa, los dos se besaron con ternura, tierna y delicadamente antes de regresar y ponerse a sacudir su destino para así poder ir a la junta mencionada anteriormente por la científica Hanji Zoe.

Se separaron, Levi vio a Eren a los ojos y con un hilo de voz le dijo -Eso espero,… Idiota- Regresaron a la sala en donde habían estado limpiando en el principio sin mencionar ni una sola palabra o entablar una conversación.

* * *

-Así que eso era ¿eh…?- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, curiosa comenzó a soltar unas risitas para ella misma. La pelirroja había planeado todo. Si Eren y Levi se encontraban escondidos en aquel armario, tendría que formar un plan para descubrir lo que pasaba. Efectivamente había hablado con Petra, también se había retirado… pero no del todo, se había ocultado en uno de los pasillos para observar así a sus dos presas desde lejos.

-Descuiden…- continuó riendo –Esto será nuestro secretito, no se preocupen.- La Sargento se retiró "victoriosa" de su escondite, siguiendo con la mirada el lugar donde sus compañeros se habían ido, preparada para disimular que los había descubierto. Después de unos minutos se dispuso a seguirlos.

-¡Hey! ¡Levi, Eren! Ustedes dos. Los estábamos buscando…-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si no es molestia, me gustaría recibir reviews con su opinión. Hasta la próxima! 3**


End file.
